


Snow

by Kalloway



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Venom spots a familiar face.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaNana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/gifts).



> Originally posted September 13, 2007, in a request post.

It was already a cold, snowy night in Paris, but Venom found himself freezing when instead of his target, a familiar blond turned the corner and into the alleyway. Apparently Ky used it as a shortcut in the evenings - Venom had been watching for three chilly days and at almost exactly the same time each night, Ky would appear. His hands would be in his pockets and he'd be wearing a scarf around his neck in exactly the same position. In his left had was a brown bag likely filled with whatever he'd gotten for dinner.

Venom frowned at the thought of asking for a night's immunity in exchange for a bit of information. He was neither that cold nor desperate and certainly there were better men than Ky to... When his mind caught up with itself, Venom cursed under his breath and reached into his pocket for a cube of blue-green chalk. It certainly wasn't like that - he didn't think of Ky like that. To even begin to consider Ky like that would be a unthinkable sin. He'd sworn his devotion so many times...

Silently, he watched Ky til he exited the alleyway and turned, heading home as it began to snow harder.

Venom was neither that cold nor that desperate. Not yet, at least.

Not yet.


End file.
